Deeper than Words
by movielover03
Summary: Andrea Jade Solo and Jonathan Solo await a new arrival during pregnancy, a baby boy named, Han Solo. Read and review! Updated and Rewritten! Finished!
1. News in the making

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars or was making any money off of this would I be writing a fan fiction story! Chapter One News in the making  
  
Senator Andrea Jade Solo lay in bed next to her husband of only exactly one year, Ambassador Jonathan Solo. Though, the force she could feel his warm and pleasant thoughts. Andrea was force sensitive. During, her first year as a padawan she decided to leave to go in politics. She had been sad then but now she was not. She smiled thinking that one year ago at this moment she had been already been up making final last moment plan for their wedding. Her hands found her belly. She felt through the force the small cells that were joining together to form a new life. She also smiled at the thought that in seven short standard months she would become a mother. Andrea had come in contact with the news only the day before and when she reached her apartment Jonathan had not been there. She would deliver the news to him today. What a great anniversary present that would be.  
  
He stirred. That brought her out of her fantasies. His eyes opened weakly as he began to wake.  
  
"Good Morning and happy anniversary", he said.  
  
" Same to you", she said.  
  
"Sleep well?"Jonathan said. She hesitated. He had felt her moving in the night that would be the only reason he would ask this with such husbandly concern in his eyes.  
  
" Well, enough" she said. They embraced and kissed tenderly. This lasted many minutes until they both got out of bed. They were going to take a day off from their work. They knew when they came back it would be in piles and it would take them days to catch up but they did not care.  
  
Andrea and Jonathan stepped into the fresher and took a shower and then sipped into the clothes they were going to ware. They were going to go out but decided against it. It was more relaxing if they stayed here. It was better to because if he went nuts when she told him he could do it privately. She was going to tell him the news when he looked out the window. Before, she knew it she was laying on the floor lasers bursting though the window. Jonathan was next to her with his arms over her shoulder and head down. She stayed there with her eyes closed.  
  
The firing stopped and they rose. Jonathan com link beeped on the table.  
  
"Ambassador Solo, are you alright?" said the commander on the com link.  
  
"We're alright", Jonathan said. "Do you know who attacked us?"  
  
"That information is unavailable", said the commander.  
  
"Thank You", said Jonathan in a tone that did not hide his sarcasm. 


	2. Telling Jonathan

Chapter Two Telling Jonathan  
  
The attack left them shaken all day. They had no choice but to get out of their apartment. They went to a nearby building. They decided to work but all the time they couldn't help but think who would go to the trouble of trying to kill them. But, by the end of the day the mystery was solved. Local miners went on strike and wanted to make a point by killing a senator they thought they might.  
  
In a new apartment Jonathan and Andrea lay in bed once more. The day's events had taken the news out of her frame of thoughts. But, now that she lay in bed it came back to her. Jonathan had just fallen asleep and the chance to tell him gone for today. Unless.  
  
She shook him awake. He stirred but then returned to state of sleep. Her resolve was strong she was going to tell him tonight. Suddenly, she had an idea. In her mind Andrea pictured her news (in her one year as a padawan she had learned something) and throw the message at him. This was enough to make him wake. Jonathan sat there for a moment tying to get the idea. Then, his face broke into a smile.  
  
He started to laugh and said, " Am I decoding your message correctly or did you not just tell me that you are pregnant?"  
  
" Yes, I did and what do you make of it", Andrea said with a cool and wide smile on her face.  
  
He did not answer he just wrapped her in a tight hug and gave her a tender kiss. When he was done he went down and lightly touched her abdomen. She grabbed his hand and put it to where the baby was. They both felt like they could stay like this forever. In that moment they were a new family. 


	3. Three months Later

Chapter 3 Three months later  
  
Andrea sat at her desk doing work when she was stopped by the arrival of Jonathan who sat in the nearest chair to her. She stopped her work and went to her husband stopping at the message box and telling the attendant to stop any more visitors. Andrea was now five standard months pregnant and was now showing a small yet very noticeable belly. She sat next to her husband and he put his hand on her belly. She smiled and they kissed deeply.  
  
" So", he said finally. "Do you know yet?"  
  
"Know what?" she asked.  
  
"Is it going to be a girl or an boy?" he said. " I know you know it cannot be to soon to tell, you can check with the force."  
  
"Well, you're right, I know", she said. "But, that does not mean I will tell you"  
  
"Andrea!" he said.  
  
" Okay, Okay", she said.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She went to the place where the baby lived and tried to find out. She saw that it was a hard task to find the baby but when she found it she brushed the worry off. Then, she smiled.  
  
" It will be a boy", she said.  
  
A great cheer by Jonathan welcomed this.  
  
" Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Andrea nodded her head. He jumped and then the baby kicked for the first time.  
  
" Oh!" she said  
  
This stopped Jonathan. His face turned a deadly pale.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said quickly.  
  
" Nothing", she said. " Feel this"  
  
Jonathan hand moved to her belly where he felt the baby kicking into the wall. Jonathan smiled and kissed his wife deeply and hard on her lips.  
  
Later, Andrea lay on her bed she just was trying to feel the baby. It was very weak. She became very sacred. She ran to the medical wing where the doctors told her the baby was just fine. It was as strong as ever. That did not help her in solving the mystery of why she could barely sense the baby through the force. She could still feel it but when she thought back she suddenly remember that the baby was always dim. She had never paid any attention to the way she felt the baby or how strong just that she could feel it and that it was there was all she needed. That's when it hit her. The baby was going to be normal and not have any force talents. That had to be it. Andrea was happy. She knew her baby was one was safe and two couldn't be taken away from her because he had nothing to offer the Jedi council. 


	4. Four months and a Birth

Chapter 4 Four months and a Birth  
  
Two Months After that  
  
Jonathan looked at his wife. He just watched her breath as she slept. Her now big, seven standard months pregnant belly rising slowly up and down. He saw the outline of a kicking foot come out of her thin nightgown. His hand crawled to the spot and rested on the spot. Andrea woke. She smiled and put her hand on his.  
  
"I love you", said Jonathan as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you, too", said Andrea.  
  
His hand went around her and their lips touched. They stayed like that for a long time.  
  
" I have to go", she said finally.  
  
"So, do I", he said in response.  
  
They moved slowly out of bed and got ready for the day's events.  
  
Two months later  
  
Finally, the month they had been waiting for had come. The senate had had a session earlier the day. Andrea was now very big and she had the glow of an expectant mother. Jonathan never failed to see this.  
  
" How was the session?" Jonathan asked in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer.  
  
" Okay", said Andrea in a tone that suggested that she was lying. But, what the tone also suggested is that Jonathan should not dispute this.  
  
"You look beautiful, Andrea", said Jonathan in a soft tone.  
  
" No, I am not I look like a balloon", said Andrea. " I am getting too big when will this thing come out"  
  
" Soon, be patient"  
  
She felt the baby give a strong kick and then a sharp pain. "Jonathan, I think it will be sooner than we think," Andrea said with a painful smile on her face.  
  
"Now!" he said as they started in a mad rush to the medical wing.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Okay Andrea push," the doctor said for what seemed the millionth time.  
  
" I am, I am," said Andrea painfully. She was trying very hard not to break the arm of the man who had done this to her.  
  
"Andrea," said the doctor. "All this baby needs is two good pushes and its out,"  
  
"Okay," she said as the most painful contraction came. She pushed with all her might and when it was over she yelled to Jonathan, " You will never touch me again,"  
  
Then, after second big push she heard a cry and, "It's a boy"  
  
Then, after nine months of pregnancy, sixteen hours of labor and a little cleaning they laid the baby in her arms.  
  
" What should we call him?" she said in a rough voice.  
  
"How about after your father", he said.  
  
" Han Solo", she said.  
  
" Yes, that sounds right", she asked.  
  
"Yeah", he said.  
  
Then they said together " Welcome to the world, Han Solo".  
  
The baby just looked at looked at them.  
  
THE END for now! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey! Hope you like. For more check out my profile to go to the sequel of Deeper than Words, Deeper than Words 2 and other stories like The Agents, American Girls, and The Secrets of Love and Passion. 


End file.
